Noticed By Someone
by FrozenFractals
Summary: "I look ridiculous," Elsa grumbled, tugging at the lapels of her vest, scowling at herself in the mirror. "This is never going to work." - (Slight wincest)


**A/N**: Based on a fantastic drawing that you can find here: imgur domain (slash) mFRT5Zy

* * *

"I look ridiculous," Elsa grumbled, tugging at the lapels of her vest, scowling at herself in the mirror. "This is never going to work."

"Of course it will," her sister piped up from behind her, catching her eyes in the reflection. "You look _devilishly_ handsome," the girl said with a mischievous grin. "She's not going to be able to resist you."

The older girl turned around to face her sister, shoulders slumping. "I don't want her to start fawning over me before I even get a chance to ask what I need to ask, Anna. Wasn't that the entire point of this exercise, anyway?"

Anna just waved her concerns away, "The harder she falls, the easier it's going to be," she winked. "Trust me on this." Elsa couldn't bring herself to argue any further, letting the younger girl link their arms together and steer her from the room. "Now, remember, your name is Elias, so you're going to have to get used to responding to that. Oh! And don't forget to give her one of those _charming_ smiles of yours when you introduce yourself."

Elsa smiled goofily. "You think my smiles are char-" but she was cut off by Anna pressing a hand to her mouth.

"Okay, no, stop right there." Anna untangled their limbs and put her hands on her hips in mild annoyance. "Really, how do you expect to pass for my male companion if your voice sounds like a girl's?"

Elsa threw her hands up. "You're forgetting I also _look_ exactly like a girl!" Waving a hand at her face and hair, she continued "I _look_ exactly like the Queen of Arendelle!"

Anna jabbed a finger into the older girl's chest. "And when you use that tone, you sound like her too!" she said, pointedly. Exhaling loudly, she placed the hand on her sister's shoulder. "Look, we're in the middle of one of the tiniest villages north of the Arctic Circle. Most of the people here probably haven't even heard of Arendelle, let alone know what its royal family looks like." She gestured to her simple dress and messy red locks. "How do you think I can get away with wearing this?"

Elsa just shrugged. "Because you're cute?"

Anna shoved her shoulder gently, rolling her eyes, but she was blushing lightly. "Save that charm for the mayor's daughter, Romeo," she quipped. "We need to leave here tomorrow knowing as much as possible about their recent visitors from the Southern Isles, alright?"

The older girl sighed. "Fine," she said derisively, bowing low before her sister. "Consider it done, princess,"

Anna just grinned. "See? Agreeing with me isn't that hard, is it?"

Elsa just gave her an exasperated look.

* * *

The town square was crammed with people. It seemed this little village rarely had a reason for revelries, but their recent dealings with the huge kingdom of the Southern Isles had left them with plenty to celebrate, apparently.

"-so my father accepted, obviously, and now our little town is a trading partner of the biggest kingdom this side of Corona! Soon we'll have more goods than we know what to do with!"

Elsa looked down at the dark-haired girl currently leading their dance. The daughter of the mayor was smitten with the blonde at first glance, which had worked in Elsa's favour, requiring her to speak merely one or two sentences by way of introduction before the girl was in her arms and spilling all her secrets. It seemed Elsa had more charisma than she'd originally thought.

Suddenly, the small brunette was speaking again. "I know you're only here for a short visit, but…" Her eyes flicked down to Elsa's lips, pressing a little closer to her, "…I'd really like to see you here again."

Elsa tried to take a step back. "Uh, I'm not- I don't think- I'll have to ask my queen for permission," she stammered, trying to keep her voice low and husky so as not to draw any suspicion to her disguise.

The girl looked crestfallen. "Yes, of course," she said, disappointedly. "I understand. But I wonder if I might be able to do something before you leave?"

Elsa tried to clarify the girl's request. "What is it you want to-"

But the words were stifled by the other girl's lips on hers, the brunette kissing her rather forcefully for someone of her size. Elsa's eyes widened as she grabbed her assailant by the arms, desperately trying to push her away.

"Mmmf!" she gasped, managing to tear her lips away. The girl looked slightly embarrassed, but there was a desire in her eyes that spoke volumes about what she was going to do if Elsa didn't find a way to escape. Quickly.

Mercifully, she was saved from having to make an excuse by another hand yanking her arm, and she caught a glimpse of her sister's fuming expression before it was replaced by the back of her head as Anna dragged her through a crowd.

Emerging into an empty space, the younger girl whipped around to face her. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

Elsa put her hands in front of her, palms facing Anna, trying to placate the irate redhead. "Anna, come on, I was just trying to get the information you wanted."

Her sister scoffed. "And that information was inside her mouth?!"

"Ye- _no_! What? That wasn't my fault!" Elsa blurted out. "One minute she was telling me everything we needed to know, and the next she was trying to devour my face!" The older girl narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Why are you so upset, anyway? Dressing me up like this was _your _idea."

Anna flushed. "Yes, but I didn't think it was going to result in that-" she waved an arm in the general direction of the area they'd left the mayor's daughter, "-that hussy trying to bed you."

Elsa's face changed to one of astonishment. "What?! _Bed_ me? Anna, she gave me _one_ kiss, and I was trying to get her off me the whole time!" She grasped her sister around the biceps, giving her a light shake. "Why on earth does this _bother_ you so much?" Then it dawned on Elsa. She quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "Don't tell me you're _jealous_ that I got a kiss from a beautiful stranger and you didn't."

Anna frowned. "No!" she huffed. "That's not it at all!"

The older girl softened her voice, trying to coax an answer from her sister. "Then what, Anna? What's the problem?"

Anna bit her lip, indecision warring behind her fiery eyes.

And then she kissed Elsa, pressing her lips roughly against her sister's, grabbing fistfuls of her lapels to pull her closer. Elsa stood completely still, utterly bewildered at the sudden turn of events.

Anna broke the kiss, panting slightly, dark teal eyes staring into the older girl's, trying to determine if she'd pushed things too far.

"Oh," Elsa breathed. "Okay."

The younger girl snatched her hands back, tangling them together nervously. "I'm sorry- I didn't- I shouldn't have done that." She turned to flee, but Elsa's gentle fingers on her wrist stopped her in her tracks.

"Anna," she said, quietly. "It's alright." Pulling the younger girl back into her, Elsa put her hands on her sister's waist, holding her in place. "I get it."

Anna looked ten shades of relieved. "You do? You're not upset, or-" she paused, voice catching, "-or disgusted?"

Elsa smiled affectionately. "Of course not. It's perfectly understandable." She tugged at her jacket. "These clothes obviously clouded the rational side of your brain," Elsa said, a rakish grin breaking out on her face, "And for a second there you got jealous that your dapper male friend had left you alone in the middle of a party." She winked. "See? No harm done."

Anna gave her a tight smile. "Yes, I suppose that's what it was." She let her sister pull her into an embrace.

"I know exactly how to cure that little spark of jealousy though," Elsa joked, stepping back and bowing effusively. "May I have this dance?" she asked, tilting her head to peer up at the younger girl.

Anna chuckled, holding her hand out for Elsa to take. "If you insist," she replied, feeling her sister slip an arm around her waist and start to lead her in a slow waltz. The fabric of Elsa's jacket was rough against her cheek as she rested it on the older girl's shoulder, but her hands were soft, and Anna felt a warmth spread across her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to commit the sensation to memory.

The younger girl suppressed a shudder when she felt Elsa lean close to her ear and whisper into it. "You shouldn't be jealous, though. I still think you're the prettiest girl in the village."


End file.
